The Enchanted Lands Timeline
This timeline covers solo quests for levels 30-40 in Enchanted Lands. Some of these quests may require you to hunt in Rivervale, but they all start in Enchanted Lands. (Quest journal level in parenthesis) Leatherfoot Brigade Series Deputy Nettlebrine - at the docks *1. Start of Something Big (30) *2. Surveyor Says (31) *3. What's This Thing Do? (32) *4. Sanity Check (32) Deputy Kegie - in a wagon at near Rivervale *5. Halt, Who Goes There (32) *6. Stolen Jum Jum (33) *7. I Know Nothing, Nothing!(33) *8. A Deputy's Dog (33) Deputy Huckfar - East of the Note: The quest timeline can also be started here without prerequisites. *9. Trainer Woes (34) - *10. It's Not the Water (34) *11. A Thousand Words (35) *12. Plan The Fundraiser (35) - from Deputy Nettlebrine Deputy Stoutgut - at the *13. I Hate Fundraisers (35) *14. I Hate the Hole in the Wall (35) *15. I Hate Old Plans (35) - directs player to the Feerrott Timeline *16. I Hate Those Wimmin (36) Leatherfoot Tales - take place in Rivervale, but start with the reward from I Hate Those Wimmin *17. Leatherfoot Tales: The Houndslayer, Part One, 2nd Ed. (Quest) (37) *18. Leatherfoot Tales: The Houndslayer, Part Two, 2nd Ed. (Quest) (37) *19. Leatherfoot Tales: The Houndslayer, Part Three, 2nd Ed. (Quest) (37) *20. Leatherfoot Tales: The Last of the Teir'Dal, Part One, 2nd Ed. (Quest) (37) *21. Leatherfoot Tales: The Last of the Teir'Dal, Part Two, 2nd Ed. (Quest) (38) *22. Leatherfoot Tales: The Last of the Teir'Dal, Part Three, 2nd Ed. (Quest) (38) Optional Tradeskill Quests Get these quests from Deputy Hopple after finishing Plan The Fundraiser. You do not need to tradeskill to complete these quests as the required items can be purchased from tradeskillers. # Fundraiser One: Apples Away (33) # Fundraiser Two: Sewing a Sampler (30) # Fundraiser Three: Table for Two (30) # Fundraiser Four: Dagger of Doom (33) Miscellaneous NPC Quests * The Curious Augur's Three Meanings of Life (30) - from The Curious Augur * Drodo's Goodies (30) - from Augin Drodo * Helping Sarma Singebellows (30 Repeatable) - from Sarma Singebellows * Hunting Local Enchanted Creatures (30 Repeatable) - from Kelbri Mossborn * (35) - from Captain Gullyshank * Lousy Fairies (35) - from Gubbo Chaley * Late for Supplies (35 heroic) - from Seher Beanbrewer Bootstrutter Quests * Bootstrutter's Trail Guide to Far Shire (35) * Bootstrutter's Trail Guide to Fay Shire (35) * Bootstrutter's Trail Guide to Gobland (35) * Bootstrutter's Trail Guide to South Mist (35) Examined Item Quests * Enchanted Creature Culling (32) * Hunting for the Briarpaw Bag (33) * Ferocious Fish (34) * Poisonous Tails in the Poisoned Vale (34) * Silence the Void Shrillers and Shriekers (34) * The Barnacled Chest (35) * A Barrel of Locks (35) * The Locked Lamia Chest (35) * A Miner Problem (36) * Sour Soils (38) Dropped Item Triggered Quests * Far Seas Requisition ENC0457 (30) * Far Seas Requisition ENC0679 (30) * Far Seas Requisition ENC0699 (30) * Far Seas Requisition ENC0825 (30) * Far Seas Requisition ENC0745 (36) * The Sweet Taste of Fairy Dust (34) * The Bounties of the Sea (35) * Slaying the Defiled Villagers (35 heroic) History Quests * History of the Halflings, Part III (30) * History of the Barbarians, Part III (30) * History of the Feir'Dal, Part III (30) * History of the Gnomes, Part III (30) * History of the Ratonga, Part III (30)